


Bodyguard's Secrets

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Mythoughtcrime's Au; Kylo learns something about his bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard's Secrets

"Hux! I want to go to the club tonight! I heard that bitch Miranda just got a new fur coat and I want to 'accidentally' spill red wine all over it in front of her new fuck toy Brandon and..." He frowned when he realized that Hux wasn't listening to a single word he had been saying. The former general was sitting quietly at the table, murmuring into a cellphone. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Give me a moment..." Hux murmured into the phone. He turned his single disapproving eye at his charge, curling a scarred lip at him. "I'm on the phone."

"Who are you talking to?"

"None of your business," he warned. He shot him a warning look and then resumed his conversation, murmuring softly in Irish to ensure the other could not listen in on him.

He groaned and threw himself into a chair dramatically, waiting until his bodyguard was finished. "Let's go!" he barked, grabbing him by the arm and started to pull. "That bitch will be too sloppy drunk to notice when I spill stuff on her now!"

***

Kylo didn't forget about the mystery call however. He waited until Hux was distracted and then stole his cellphone, smiling to himself as he pressed the redial button before slipping away. He idly licked his lips as the phone rang, wondering who would answer.

"Brother?"

His eyes widened at that and suddenly everything he was going to say left him.

"Brother? Are you okay? Hello?"

The phone was plucked from his hands and he blinked, staring blankly at Hux as the redhead gave him a look. "I..."

"Hello, little brother," Hux whispered into the phone. He paused a moment, shaking his head. "No, nothing is wrong. I must have hit your number by accident. Have a good night. I love you too. Good night."

"I never knew you had a brother," Kylo murmured as Hux put his phone away.

"You weren't meant to," the bodyguard snorted, walking away without another word.


End file.
